My Place is Here
by vgaslady
Summary: What if Will had gone over the edge with Jack? Chapter 4 up - SLASH. Not graphic, but definitely Slash!
1. Over the Edge

"My place is here - between you and Jack".  
  
Will thought back on those words he had spoken a few hours before. He hadn't honestly planned on following the pirate over the wall and into the ocean - it was as though he hadn't been in control of his own body, it was all instinct. Now here he was sitting on the deck of a ship bound for god knows where leaving the only life he'd known behind him as well as the only woman he'd ever loved.  
  
"Well mate," a voice said from above him, "Figured you'd listen to your blood, just not so soon." Captain Jack Sparrow stood gazing down at the young blacksmith, "Not sure what your bonny lass is going to think of this." Will stood and looked toward the ocean, "Elizabeth's not mine anymore Jack. I sealed my fate when I joined this crew." "And who said anything about ye becoming part of my crew? You followed ME mate and not by invitation, savvy?" Jack grinned wickedly as a panicked look came across Will's face - one that looked remarkably like his fathers many year's ago upon hearing the same words. He threw his arm around the young man's shoulders, "We'll find something to do with you. Until then, stay close to Gibbs and he'll keep ye out of trouble."  
  
Jack swaggered off towards the helm, thinking he had plenty of ideas of what to do with the blacksmith, but now was not the time. 


	2. To be a pirate

Disclaimer: I own no characters. I own nothing that Disney owns. Pairing: No real pairing yet, but I'm getting there! No slash yet either - good things come to those who wait! Notes: There will be more chapters - I'm still building into this one. This is only my second real fic series; so all feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Over the next few weeks Will learned what it was to be a pirate, and so far it wasn't very exciting. Under the guidance of a friendly Gibbs and hostile Anamaria he learned to mend sails, climb rigging and swab a lot of deck. Slowly the ship began to seem like home, especially at night when Will would lay on the deck under the stars finding a peace he'd never known before.  
  
"Dreaming about the fair Miss Swann?" Jack's voice cut into his thoughts one night. Will sat up as the pirate sat on the deck with a bottle of rum clutched in hand, which he passed to Will. "Ye be doing fine on the sailing part of being a pirate, now you need to learn to drink like one." Will took a sip of the rum and grimaced as it trickled down his throat while Jack hid a grin. "You drink like a blacksmith," Jack stated as he took a deep drink. "She's probably Mrs. Norrington right now," Will said softly taking a longer drink from the bottle and handing back to Jack. "Aye lad, that she probably is. I was pulling for him all along to win the lady," Jack took another deep drink and enjoyed the expression of shock on Will's face, "Face it mate, you would've never been happy tied down to smithy and strumpet, savvy? " "Jack Sparrow, what -" "That's Captain Jack Sparrow" "Captain Jack Sparrow then, " Will took another long drink of the rum," What makes you think you know what would make me happy?" "You're the son of Bootstrap Bill. He was no more for a land life than you are. Pirate is in your blood, boy and you need to be squaring with that." "I seem to recall you saying that to me once as I hung off the pole thingy.."Jack noticed that with each drink of rum Will's words became more slurred, "On our way to rescue.wait..what was her name?" Jack stood and picked Will up by the arms, "All right lad, you've had enough to drink." "You know, thish rums not sho bad," Will hiccupped as Jack maneuvered him towards his cabin, kicking open the door with a foot and shutting it behind them. With another loud hiccup Will passed out leaning heavily against the older pirate, his face buried in his shoulder. Jack could feel Will's breath against his chest and found himself trembling for a moment. Gently he ran his hand across Will's face enjoying the softness that he had only imagined, he stopped himself from going any further. True the lad was passed out cold but Jack wanted him awake and aware, and was willing to wait.  
  
Jack gently laid the passed out blacksmith on the bed and walked out of the cabin to take the helm from Mr. Cotton. He had his first love the Black Pearl under his command and soon he would have young Mr. Turner under him as well. With a grin Jack thought of everything that implied as he began to sing softly "Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" 


	3. The morning after

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the characters, nothing. Pairing : Implied W/J. No slash yet , but we're getting there! Notes: I can't write a really good battle scene - it's one of those visual things. Please forgive for that. As always feedback (good, bad and ugly) is appreciated for this fledgling fic writer.  
  
Hammering. Someone was hammering on an anvil and it was really hurting Will Turner's senses. He opened his eyes slowly and realized the noise was inside his own head, and his mouth felt as though it was filled with sand. Groaning and clutching his head he sat up, trying to focus his eyes and figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there. He had dim memory of sitting on deck last night with Jack, and something about a bottle, but after that it was all fuzzy.  
  
He emerged on deck into brilliant sunlight that made his eyes hurt. He caught a glimpse of Anamaria who had an incredibly wicked grin on her face as she called out, "OY! He's alive!". "Please don't shout," Will begged as he staggered towards the rail, not sure if the deck was rolling beneath his feet or if it was just his legs, and not noticing the smiles of the crew. Anamaria moved to his side, "Rough night mate?" "Rum, " he groaned, "Is the devils drink."  
  
"Aye it is, especially when one drinks with a devil such as Jack Sparrow, although I will admit you're the first one I've seen to come out of his cabin looking less than satisfied after an evening with him," she peered into his face, "Was the night not rough enough for ye?" It took Will a moment to grasp through his pounding headache what she was saying, "You think Jack...that I...that we....." "No need to stutter lad," she grinned wickedly moving off and calling over her shoulder, " And don't forget it's your turn aloft this morning." "Bloody pirates" Will muttered, stumbling towards the rigging and beginning to climb slowly upwards.  
  
An hours worth of sea air caused the pounding in his head to stop, and as he scanned the horizon he thought on what Anamaria had said. He had woken up in Jack's bed, and apparently he wasn't the first person to have done so. "Jealous?" a voice in his head whispered, "He's a pirate, not a priest." and just what right did he have to be jealous - Jack didn't belong to him no more than Elizabeth had. With a start Will realized this was the first time he had thought about Elizabeth in days. She had been perfect to Will since the day he first saw her - she was everything that was good and decent, whereas Jack - Jack was freedom and adventure, and something more. That's why he couldn't have let him hang that day in Port Royal, that's why he dove into the sea after Jack; he hadn't been following his head he'd been following his heart.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed sails on the horizon. Quickly Will scrambled down the rigging yelling out "Ship, straight ahead!". The crew ran to the rails as Jack quickly came above deck with his spyglass trained on the ship. "Well done lad, it's a merchant ship. The Resolute by name, it appears," Jack snapped the glass closed, "All hands on deck! Prepare to fire!"  
  
The Pearl closed rapidly upon the merchant vessel, which attempted to fire it's few guns with little success. A few men with muskets were on deck shooting at the Pearl's crew as the ships drew alongside each other. "Prepare for boarding!" Jack shouted, turning to Will, "Now lad, it's your first boarding so stay behind and watch - and try not to do anything stupid, savvy?" Will watched as the crew from the Pearl swarmed aboard the Resolute, cutlasses flashing and guns blazing. His heart began to pound - he realized he couldn't stand here and watch. With sword drawn he grabbed a rope and swung aboard the Resolute, locking swords with the first person he came across and not even noticing the look of anger that came across Jack's face as he saw Will on deck.  
  
What their was of a fight was very short, the crew of the Resolute knowing they couldn't begin to match the pirates as they threw down their weapons. Quickly they were tied together on deck as the pirates loaded their cargo onto the Pearl. Jack removed his hat and gave an exaggerated bow to the captain of the Resolute, "We thank you gentlemen for your goods. This is the day you will always remember you were beaten by Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Back on the Pearl the crew opened various boxes and crates, dividing up the spoils and beginning the celebration. "MR. TURNER!" Jacks voice rang out in a fury, causing everyone to stop and look up, "Did I not tell you to remain about the Pearl?" "Well yes, but I thought-" Jack grabbed Will by the shirt, his eyes blazing with anger,"You do not think aboard this ship unless the Captain says so. If you ever disobey me again you'll find yourself on an island with a pistol. Do I make myself clear?" He released Will, turned, and walked into his cabin. The activity on deck resumed with a stunned Will wondering what had just happened. Hesitantly Will walked towards the door to Jack's cabin and knocked.  
  
"Come in," the voice called with anger still in it's voice. Shaking a little Will opened the door, wondering what had gotten into the usually unflappable Jack Sparrow. 


	4. Lessons Taught, Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters I'd be richer than I am now. Pairings: J/W The Slash is here! Notes: I promised slash, and I deliver slash. It's my first time writing a slashy scene, so please be gentle. As always feedback is appreciated.  
  
Will opened the cabin door and entered, quickly shutting it behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to focus as the cabin was dark and lit only by a single candle flickering on a large chest. Seated on a chair with bottle of rum in hand Jack glared at the young man, "What is it ye be wanting?" "Why are you so angry?" "Why am I so angry?" Jack laughed and took a deep drink from the bottle, "You disobeyed me boy. When your captain gives you an order you obey without question, Savvy?" "You've seen me fight Jack, I just thought-"  
  
"You just thought?" the words came roaring out of Jack as he jumped up, knocking over the table, then just as suddenly becoming calm again, "Lad you need to be learning what your place is on this ship"  
  
"Teach me," Will blurted out, seeing the gleam that came into the older pirate's eyes and the slow smile that spread across his face which caused Will to begin blushing. Jack noticed that when the lad blushed it went across his face and down his neck - making him wonder idly just how far the blush extended.  
  
He crossed the cabin floor quickly and placed his lips against the blacksmith's ear and whispered," Are ye sure ye be wanting lessons luv?" He could feel Will trembling from the closeness of their bodies and could hear him say faintly "Aye". Jack moved his lips slowly to Will's mouth and gently traced the outline of it with his tongue before kissing them. Will pressed his body closer to Jack as he returned the kiss with a passion that surprised him and he began to tug at Jack's clothing. Jack pulled back and looked at Will, "Easy on the goods lad", and with a shove pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
***************** The candle had long since died out, leaving only the moon to shine on the two bodies entwined on the bed. "So whelp," Jack asked lazily as he lightly caressed Will's back, "Have you discovered your place on this ship?" Will lifted his head and stared into Jack's eyes, "My place is here." As he laid his head back onto Jack's chest Will could not see the smile that came across the face of the pirate who anticipated finding many more ways for the young blacksmith to serve under him. 


End file.
